Sun After The Rain
by JoyousGleeMoments
Summary: Quinn is paralyzed in the hospital...is it Rachel's fault? *Post Quinn Accident* Please Read :


**What _I_ think should have happened after Quinn's accident.  
**

**Quinn's Accident **

Kurt sat with his back straight against the leather chair of the Lima Hospital waiting room with Rachel's head resting on his lap. It would have served as a comfy chair if it weren't for his legs that were bouncing with nerves. Tears ran down Rachel's cheeks like Niagra as she glanced around the chilly waiting room. Puck leaned against the glowing soda machine in the corner, Santana and Brittany aimlessly flipped through a People magazine, Blaine twirled his finger through the air to a song that played quietly in his iPod headphones. How could everyone be so calm about this. Finn had even left to pick up some snacks for the wait.

"W-What if," Rachel stuttered in between her heavy sobs. "What if this is a sign?" She sat up to face Kurt, who now silently directed his vacant stare towards her.  
"If _what's_ a sign?" He practically whispered.  
"You know, Quinn's accident," Her heart sank just at the mention of it. "if all of this is a sign to keep me and Finn from the wedding!" Even louder sobs escaped from her mouth now. Puck glanced up at the sudden wail from the small brunette.  
Kurt's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. "No, you know that's not true." He extended his hand out to brush away the tears dripping down Rachel's chin but she quickly yanked back. A deep sigh left Kurt's mouth. This was too much stress for him to handle. His hair sat in a messy clump atop his head instead of its usual clean, combed state. "Listen, this whole thing was a terrible accident. That's it. Nothing more to it, Rachel." He looked away now, shaking his head slightly. "There's nothing anyone could have done."  
Rachel's eyes suddenly grew wide in shocking realization. "Yes there is," she cried. "I shouldn't have sent her that text! This whole accident is my fault!" She wailed before crumpling back down and burying her face in Kurt's lap once more.  
"No," Kurt shook his head. "I know it's hard for you to understand, Rachel, but this time it's not about you. It's about Quinn." He gently stroked Rachel's long brunette hair to soothe her; it was going to be a long night.

"Hey Rache, you left the hospital before I even got back." Finn said later that night as he slipped through Rachel's front door. "Everything okay?" He looked skeptically at Rachel, who leaned against the front staircase of her magnificent house, staring at her feet. She simply nodded in response.  
"It's gonna be okay," He said softly as he pulled her into his arms. "And I promise, we will get married soon." He pulled away and half-smiled at her, hoping to see one in response. Rachel just stood motionless against him. Was he seriously bringing up their wedding at a time like this? Honestly, that was the least of her worries. "I just want to be alone tonight," She managed to whisper, despite the large lump forming in her throat. "I hope you can understand."  
Finn slowly unraveled his arms from around her. He looked hurt for just a moment, as though she had just punched him right in the gut, but then smiled softly at her. "Sure, yeah that's cool. I get it." His thumb gently stroked her cheek. "If you need me, you know where to find me. Everything is going to be okay in the end." He pecked her on the forehead before turning and closing the door behind him.  
Rachel sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair, which was now a tangled disaster. Was it bad that she actually was glad Finn left?

A week had passed since Quinn's horrible accident and McKinley was gradually getting over the shock. Glee club still occurred after school as usual and each member went on with their everyday life. However, Quinn lay still in her hospital bed, staring at the plain, white ceiling day after day.  
"How soon until I start Physical Therapy?" Quinn turned her head towards the nurse that was placing a tray of nasty hospital food on her bedside table.  
"Maybe a month, if all goes well." The short nurse gave her a sweet smile before turning to exit the room.  
Quinn squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples. A whole _month_? At this rate she'll never be able to even _think_ about performing at Nationals. She can't let everyone else down, not again. She already came between Rachel and Finn's wedding last week, she couldn't be the source of all problems anymore, it wasn't fair to everyone else.  
"Hey," She heard a familiar voice call from the doorway. Her eyes shot open and darted to the left to see Puck leaning against the frame of the door. "told you I'd be back soon." He smirked his signature "I'm sexy and i know it" grin.  
"I just can't get rid of you can I?" Quinn giggled softly. Puck had visited her in the hospital practically every other day since she woke up from her temporary coma from the heavy crash. All the others did their best to make it over but everyone just seemed uncomfortable to see her this way: Tina had run out crying after just two minutes of being in the same room as Quinn, Blaine and Kurt had just hummed sad melodies the one time that they visited; Finn, Mercedes, Sam, and had brought her dozens of _Get Well Soon _balloons and teddy bears, and Rachel...well Rachel hadn't exactly shown her face yet. She was probably still furious with Quinn about ruining her wedding.  
"Well I thought you could use a break from the crappy food they serve you here." Puck strided to the side of her bed, a McDonalds bag in hand.  
Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Oh because Micky D's is so much better?" She sarcastically replied. Puck slapped a firm palm over his heart in mock hurt. Quinn shook her head with laughter. "I'm kidding, thank you." She took the greasy bag from his hand. "Wanna sit?" She motioned to the cushioned chair that sat by the window.  
"Not quite yet, I have another surprise for you." He took tiny backward steps and held a finger up, indicating for Quinn to wait a minute. It's not like she could go anywhere anyway.  
He stepped out into the hall and quietly closed the door behind him. Quinn heard a thud through the door followed by a couple hushed voices. Seconds later, the door swung back open and Puck entered, but not alone.  
"I thought she might cheer you up a bit." He smiled down at the small child that held his strong hand. "Say hi to mommy, Beth."  
Quinn's mouth fell open. It had been months since she'd seen Beth, her own child. Shelby had practically banned her from even looking at her.  
A confused look passed over Beth's face as she looked from Quinn to Puck, then back to Quinn. Of course, she had no idea that Quinn was her mother. She had no idea who Quinn was _period_.  
Puck sat at the edge of the bed, plopping Beth in his lap. He might have been sitting on Quinn's foot but she really wouldn't have known.  
"Shelby agreed to Beth visiting you once a week while you're in here." Quinn smiled as clear tears built up in her brown eyes. Every Time that Finn had visited her this week, he had held her hand and told her over and over that everything "would be okay in the end"...maybe...just maybe he was right.


End file.
